paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Landon
Stepfather of Jason Scott-Harris Anthropology professor specializing in Dream Science at the the Alien Studies program at KSU Life-long best friend of Alexandreil Teppin A very charismatic and persuasive person. father of Tersh and Lenn , grandfather of Chathalen , Father of Hope Scott-Harris Biological son of Kaizen Rhoisoh , Derreck Rhoisoh, implanted into Sen'tranSen'tran before birth and thus dream bonded to Sen'tran and born by Sen'tran. Switched Identities with a stillborn child from a Free Market prostitute,thus becoming Jonathan Landon. Biological full brother of Darcy Jonathan grew up on ESM with Alexandreil Teppin , received a memory implant at age 8, then traveled to D'zeron with Sen'tran and married Sharra and fathered Tersh and Lenn. Helped rebuild the empire at HomeStation, and then was exiled back to earth after the apparent death of Desmond Harris . He pretended to be Jason's father by signing as the father on his birth certificate, so legally he was Jason's father from before he was born. Jason considered him father and not stepfather. Jonathan and Jason were reunited when Jason was about 8 or 10 and ready to start college. At that time Jonathan Married Gloria Scott for Jason's sake, though they were always just close friends and never lovers. Jonathan is choosing not to act on his same-gender attraction, and doesn't want ore children after leaving his twins behind on Terran 8. Gloria does not want another romantic relationship because She considers her marriage to Desmond Harris Eternal, even though they couldn't be sealed in the temple, so being married but not romantically involved doesn't inconvenience either of them romantically. At the time Jason leaves for D'zeron Jonathan is dying, as a result of having been exiled from Paragangia. Jason is promised before he agrees to go that Jonathan will not die before he returns. When Jason returns and Thearon is killed and the truth revealed, Jonathan is healed and brought back to HomeStation by Darcy and Sen'tran. There he tricks Dreambound Desmond to take over his body to to give desmond a second chance at life, and Jonathan choses to remain dream bound with Alexandreil and and Chathalen. Life history/backstory Jonathan Was conceived by a shape-shifting breading-stock prostitute on Moonlight Oasis , the genetic son of Kaizen Rhoisoh. Kaizen intended this son, Derreck, to become a loyal follower such as Thearon , with similar mind control abilities. The extreme will to live of the spirit of the child, combined with his genetic mind controlling abilities cause, first, the mother to begin uncontrollable transformations which endanger the life of the child, and then cause her to escape from Kaizen and seek help, which she finds in the form of Sen'tran Jenzar who has secretly come to Moonlight Oasis seeking his missing son. the woman seems to have information which will lead to Sen'tran 's son but cannot communicate because of the uncontrollable shifting. Yet, though she hates the child and beleives it should be destroyed because it is a monster she will not let Sen'tran abort the child to save her life because the child Rhoisoh is controlling her mind and will not allow himself to be killed. Sen'tran, not fully understanding, gets her to agree to let him transfer the child temporarily into his own body where he can use Paragangian medical technology to sustain the child's life until He can be safely returned to the mother, or at least long enough for her to explain what is going on there. they are then separated and he ends up stuck with the child inside him. Realizing there is no way he can return the child to it's mother, and no way he can abort the child because it is already mind controlling him, he withdraws alone to an isolated area of space and isolates himself from all human contact and works on teaching the child to be good, not evil, in penance for his having failed to do so with the child's father three hundred years before when they were young. He is connected to the child by the Dream Bond which occures between a child and the people who are present at the birth of the child, because of having removed the child from the mother. Sen'tran leaves the child with a Mexican woman named Marisol who works at a medical clinic for indigent Terrans on ESM . He switches the child's Identity for a child who died at birth named Jonathan Landon, carefully hiding his true genetics from the community mind and Helps Marisol adopt Derreck/Jonathan same Marisol appears also as an old mexican Neighbor woman in the gift of time series who encourages Carston to learn to draw. this could have something to do with the relationship between Sen'tran and Carston's mentor [[Waldo] ] She might at one point of her evolution be LDS ] Category:Characters Category:History of Paragangia Category:ESM Category:KSU